1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in treating liver conditions such as hepatic polycystic disease.
2. Background Information
Hepatic polycystic disease is genetically heterogeneous and occurs alone or in combination with polycystic kidney disease. Autosomal dominant polycystic liver disease (ADPLD) displays no renal involvement and is caused by mutation of two genes: PRKCSH (protein kinase substrate 80K-H) on chromosome 19p13 that encodes the protein hepatocystin and sec63 (endothelial reticulum translocon component (S. cerevisiae) like) located on chromosome 6q21. ADPLD is characterized by an overgrowth of the biliary epithelium and supportive connective tissue. Hepatic cysts are more prominent in women and dramatically increase in number and size during the child-bearing years (Everson et al., Hepatology, 40:774-782 (2004); Drenth et al., Gastroenterology, 126:1819-1827 (2004); Reynolds et al., Am. J Hum. Genet., 67:1598-1604 (2000); Qian et al., Hepatology, 37:164-171 (2003); Iglesias et al., Dig. Dis. Sci., 44: 385-388 (1999); and Drenth et al., Nat. Genet., 33:345-347 (2003)).